


Stars Bought In the Dark

by rainyskiesatdawn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Supernatural Elements, entirely OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyskiesatdawn/pseuds/rainyskiesatdawn
Summary: There are stories, and cats, that StarClan would rather the Clans forget. As the shadows grow longer and darker and cats begin looking for truth in a history of lies from their warrior ancestors, two new warriors from CloudClan will hold the power to save the clans—or lose it all.





	Stars Bought In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story of mine, that I am finally actually writing down! This is mainly being written and posted for my own self-indulgence.

“By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lichenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lichenflower. StarClan honors your resilience and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan.”  
Rainstar rest her muzzle on Lichenflower’s head. Trembling, the silver tabby licked her leader’s shoulder. Mossstripe let out a yowl of pride as Lichenflower stepped back, blinking as if still shocked at the occurrence of the ceremony. Warmth filled her heart as she gazed up at her sister on top of the Leader Rock. Finally, Lichenflower was a warrior! It was as if the Clan had breathed a collective sigh of relief. Lichenflower leapt daintily down from the Rock and was immediately surrounded by her Clanmates, each offering their congratulations. Pushing her way through the crowd, Mossstripe made her way to her sister, who looked slightly bewildered by all of the attention she was getting. Upon resting her eyes on Mossstripe, relief washed across her features. Dipping her head to her clan mates, Lichenflower padded over to Mossstripe and the two of them slipped through the departing crowd. Lichenflower brushed her head fondly against Mossstripe’s own.  


“Thank you,” she mumbled quietly, as the two of them made their way to the camp entrance where Lichenflower would be serving her vigil. Mossstripe softly ran her tail-tip down Lichenflower’s side.  


“I know how much you dislike crowds.”  


“And noise,” Lichenflower mewed, “who knew so much noise could come out of just one clan?”  


“They’re excited for their newest warrior!”  
The two mollies turned at the voice of their mother, Laureltail. She and Cloudheart, their father, padded over to where they stood, pride in their eyes as they looked over their kits.  


“Look at you both, all grown up!” Cloudheart exclaimed, rubbing up against Lichenflower. “Doesn’t it seem like just yesterday they were little kits in the nursery?”  
Laureltail laughed quietly as Lichenflower wriggled away from Cloudheart, fur fluffed up in embarrassment.  


“I’m just a warrior, guys. No need to make a fuss.”  
Mossstripe, grinning, sidled up beside her sister.  


“Aw, look at Lichenflower! I’m so proud of my sister and how strong and brave she is! My little warrior!”  
Laureltail and Cloudheart also nuzzled their daughter, purring loudly.  


“Ugh. Mother! Father! Stop it!” Lichenflower complained, trying in vain to escape her parents. She glared at Mossstripe in irritation, who tried and failed to stifle a giggle.  


“Yeah, good luck with them,” she hissed playfully to Lichenflower, who glared in reply.  


“Mossstripe! Could I have you lead the twilight patrol?”  


Mossstripe turned to see Willnownose a few fox lengths away, gesturing to her with her tail. She glanced back one last time at Lichenflower buried between her parents and flicked her ears and tail in a goodbye. Lichenflower looked as if she was going to figure out a loophole in the murder section of the warrior code, so Mossstripe quickly made her way to Willownose, who was standing in the shadow of the seer’s cave. Mossstripe’s tail twitched with slight anxiousness. She had never before been asked to lead a patrol. She was a rather new warrior, after all. Did this mean Rainstar was noticing her?  
Willownose mewed a short greeting as she approached.  
“I’d like you to take a patrol around the MistClan border, just reinforce the scent markers. Hunt along the way if you’d like. Three other cats should be enough. Ask whoever you’d like except for Craneclaw. Willetfeather still wants her resting her leg.”  
Mossstripe nodded. Willownose dipped her head in dismissal and padded away, presumably to plan more patrols for tonight and the next morning. Now all she had to do was find cats who were actually awake. She had once tried to wake Cherrynose from a nap. She was still a bit edgy around the molly.  
She rounded the rock that housed the nursery and found a few cats eating fresh-kill. She perked up when she noticed her good friends, Stormstripe and Cricketfur, chatting together while soaking up the last bits of the dying sunlight.  


“Stormstripe, Cricketfur, do you want to go on patrol with me?”  
The two mollies looked up lazily. Yawning, Cricketfur hauled herself to her paws. After brief hesitation, Stormstripe followed.  


“Might as well. Haven’t left camp since last night.” Cricketfur replied, smoothing out her soft tortoiseshell fur. Stormstripe grumbled unintelligibly, but with what Mossstripe assumed was an affirmative answer.  


“Are you looking for one more?”  
Mossstripe turned her head to see Blueclaw, a older warrior, padding towards her. She heard Stormstripe groan quietly behind her and discreetly swatted her friend with her tail. Even though Blueclaw wasn’t very fun—the senior warriors hardly ever were—she knew that he was close with Rainstar. A good review of her skills could really boost her in the leader’s eyes, whom she admired so much.  


“Yes, we are!” Mossstripe called out, ignoring the grumbling of her friends. “We’re patrolling the MistClan border.”  


“Thank goodness! I’ve been cooped up alone because of that cough that refused to leave me alone. I’ve just been cleared today.”  
The four cats began walking towards the entrance to camp. Cricketfur and Stormstripe lagged behind Mossstripe and Blueclaw, clearly irritated that they couldn’t just hang out together like they normally would. Mossstripe ignored them. She had to stay entirely focused if she wanted a recommendation.  


“I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better,” Mossstripe mewed as the patrol slipped through the narrow camp entrance. Blueclaw flicked his ears and tail in thanks.  


“And I’m glad your sister has become a warrior! She had us worried for a little bit there.”  
Mossstripe resisted the urge to snap at the older tom.  
“I always knew she could do it. I think it’s only understandable that she took a bit longer than me.”  
Blueclaw tipped his head back, eyes narrowed.  


“She went through quite a shock, if I recall. Wouldn’t leave the cave for days.”  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  


“You were with her on patrol that day, weren’t you? I’m not sure what happened, but I know it frightened Darkface and Sagecloud.”  
Behind Mossstripe, she noticed Cricketfur and Stormstripe prick up their ears, although they pretended to be in a conversation with each other. Mossstripe grit her teeth.  


“Yes, I was. I’m not sure why every cat is so interested in what happened. There’s really nothing to tell. Lichenflower just got a bit spooked, that’s all.”  


“Has any cat tried to talk to her at all about Maplewhisker? It worries me that she—”  
Mossstripe stopped suddenly, tail lashing and ears flat against her head.  


“Don’t you dare bring up Maplewhisker around my sister, you hear?” she hissed furiously, glaring at Blueclaw. His eyes were wide and fur fluffed up. “She’s already suffered enough. Can’t we just leave her alone? She’s a warrior now. It’s over.” she growled, whipping her head back to stare icily at her friends, who were looking at her with confusion in their gazes. Angry at herself for lashing out, the reaction of the cats around her, and the dread of the dismal report she was sure Blueclaw would leave her, she stalked off towards the wooded MistClan border. Silently, the other cats in her patrol followed.


End file.
